


Eventually (I'll Crash Into You)

by moratti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek为了Stiles的安全而与他保持着距离。</p><p>Stiles不仅仅只是离开了比肯山。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually (I'll Crash Into You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eventually (I'll Crash Into You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398522) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



警长摸了摸下巴，盯着桌上摊开的表格站起了身。Stiles在他身旁坐着，抖着腿，紧咬着拇指。

这些天，屋子里都异常地安静，唯一的响动就是门边挂钟的滴答声和冰箱时不时发出的嗡嗡声。Stiles的视线在纸张和父亲的脸之间来回移动，双手交叉在胸前，手指在T恤陈旧的布料上揪紧又松开。

“我以为你会选择留下。”在沉默了许久之后，警长终于说道。

“我改变主意了。”Stiles回答道。

警长点了点头，“看出来了。但是……蒙大拿州立大学？”

“他们有个特别棒的专业。”Stiles点了点头，身子往前倾了些，“而且他们很喜欢我的课题，给我开了绿灯，于是我就决定去了。他们还给我提供了奖学金，确保我基本上只需要交州内学费就可以了。”

父亲叹了口气，再次点了点头，看向Stiles紧咬着的下唇，“这是你想要的吗？”

“我可以为此做出一些改变。”Stiles坚定地说道。

警长往Stiles靠近了一些，将手覆在他的手背上。他笑得不甚明显，甚至有些古怪，而后他低下头确保Stiles在与自己对视。

“你得告诉我究竟发生了什么。”他问道，“还是说你想让我自己猜？”

Stiles抿着嘴，摇了摇头，“我只是——发生了些事，我不能在这儿呆下去了，我只是——我不想再这样下去了，爸。”

他握住Stiles的手，“没事的，孩子，你知道的，无论你需要什么，我都会给你。”

Stiles再也控制不住自己的表情。他的下巴微微颤抖，眉毛皱在了一起，然后咬紧了双唇，仓促而羞赧地点了一下头。

警长将手握得更紧了。

“我知道。”Stiles说道，声音轻颤，“爸，我爱你。”

警长皱起眉，将Stiles拉近了一些，抱在胸前，紧紧地搂住，像Claudia曾经做过的那样抚摸着他的后脑勺，亲吻他的太阳穴，让Stiles将脸埋进他的警服里。

Stiles并没有哭，警长怀疑他早就哭够了。

“我也爱你，孩子。”他说道，没有继续问下去，只是亲了亲他的头顶，“我为你感到骄傲。”

 

———————————————————————

 

“密苏拉？”Lydia问道，语气里满是怀疑。

“那里很漂亮。”Stiles保证道。

Lydia不屑地哼了一声，然后灵巧地将头发往肩后拨了过去，“听起来像是一种意面的名字。”

Stiles的视线掠过肩膀看向她，在她翻起白眼时笑出了声，然后指了指自己身前的镜子，“可以专心一点吗？”

“再小一号。”她坚持道，“你的屁股很性感，得卖弄一下。”

Stiles的脸颊有些泛红，“并不是很确定我是否还有心情卖弄。”

Lydia鼓起腮帮子，往后退了半步，抓着他的肩膀让他转过身，“让Derek和他那窝毛茸茸的狼崽子都见鬼去吧。”

“好。”Stiles点了点头。

“很好。”她将他转了个身面向大厅另一头的更衣室，拍了拍他的屁股示意他往前走，“现在去试试那身运动夹克吧。如果你要去蒙大拿那种蛮荒之地念大学的话，你最好得穿得入乡随俗一些。”

当他一边整理着夹克下的衬衫领口一边走回来时，Lydia已经抱着一摞新衣服在等了。他任由她将自己拽到镜子前，在她伸手弄乱他的发型时，他不自然地笑了笑。

在她将夹克袖子小心地卷至露出大片蓝绿色格子衬衫时，他挑了挑眉。她满意地哼了一声，抚平他的衬衫，然后将最上面的两颗扣子解开，温柔地整理了一下他的领子，露出了灿烂的微笑。

“好了。”她深吸一口气，让开身。

Stiles看着镜中的自己笑了出来。

“看起来滑稽极了。”

“看起来火辣极了。”Lydia说道，“相信我，深蓝色很衬你。还有这个——”

她的手指触碰到他喉头的凹陷处，然后缓缓下滑到他的胳膊。

“很诱人。”她踮了一下脚尖，“任何人都会被你迷住的。”

Stiles稍稍站直了些，摸了摸领子，歪过头，“我不信。”

Lydia哼了一声，盯着镜子里的他，“我会想你的。”

“你可是要去东海岸的人。”他摇了摇头，“现在说还太早了。”

她搂住他的腰，将他拉近了些，他透过镜子看着她踮起脚尖亲吻他的脸颊，“并不代表我不会想你。”

“我知道。”

“有任何事都可以打电话给我。”

Stiles微笑着，“我知道。”

 

———————————————————————

 

当看到Peter正在他房间里时，他颤抖了一下，然后换了副僵硬的表情。Peter对他笑了一下，露出洁白的牙齿，惬意地往写字椅的靠背倚了过去，十指交缠放在腹部。

Stiles冷笑了一下，放下背包，径直朝衣柜走了过去。Peter歪着头看他。Stiles并没有说话，只是默默地将行李箱拖了出来，于是Peter用足够引起对方注意的音量叹了声气。

“你知道的。”当Stiles将行李箱扔到床上时，Peter撇了撇，说道，“我时常觉得羞辱是一件很掉价的事。”

“真是勇气可嘉。”Stiles嘀咕道。

“看来某人心情不错。”Peter缓缓地吸了口气，然后吐着气站起身。

Stiles的下颚颤抖了一下，并没有看向Peter，“滚开。”

Peter缓缓地靠近，在呼吸可及的范围之内停了下来。当他将手贴在Stiles的背上时，后者瞬间僵直了脊梁。Peter更加凑近了一些，将头埋在对方耳边，低沉地说道。

“告诉我，Stiles.”他说道，“你是否觉得自己是他的奥菲丽娅？”（*注1）

Stiles颤抖了一下，“我说滚开，哪个字你没有听懂？”

Peter的手轻轻下滑，热度隔着衬衫传到Stiles身上，最终停在了臀部，烧灼一般的感觉。Stiles感到手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他皱了皱眉，紧盯着自己空空如也的行李箱。

“就像我刚才说的，我并不是很喜欢羞辱人。”Peter轻声道，因为彼此过分亲密的距离而感到些许兴奋，这让Stiles感觉腹部一阵紧缩，“Derek做了什么……？好吧，我们可以这样说，愚蠢一直是他的显著特征之一。”

“因为换作是你的话，你会在坦白这是个玩笑之就前先把我操翻了。”

Peter笑了出来。Stiles感觉那笑声就像是击打在他的下腹一样。“哦对了，有些事我得告诉你。”

他撤了开来，Stiles转过身，皱着眉，Peter却已经转身向门边走去。

“你要去哪——你什么意思？”Stiles在他身后喊道，“Peter.”

Peter在门边停下，转过身。他扫视着Stiles，他视线所及的那些地方，如果换作是其他人，或许会让Stiles感到非常地不舒服。那是肉食动物打量的目光。当他们的视线再次交汇时，Peter哼了一声。

“这个颜色很衬你。”他说。

“Peter——”

他举起一只手，叹了口气，“你什么时候走？”

Stiles犹豫了一下，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“下周。”

“这么早？”Peter问道。

“我还有几个暑期班要上。”Stiles回到道，“为了赢在起跑线上。”

Peter点了点头，微笑道，“主意不错。”

“我知道。”

“我和你一起走。”

“什么？”Stiles摇了摇头，“为什么？”

“说实话吗？”Peter摊了摊手，“我厌倦了这个小镇，想换个地方。”

“胡说。”

Peter再次笑出了声，比之前更加亲和一些。他走回卧室，关上门，将手插进口袋。Stiles站在原地等着，调整了一下身体的重心，当Peter再次用那种无声又诡异的微笑凝视他时，他咽了口口水。

Stiles将双手交叉在胸前，并没有移开视线。Peter抿着嘴唇，就好像是为了防止自己笑得过分奔放似的。

“你只需要问我——”

“你厌倦的原因？”Stiles打断了他的话。

Peter挑了挑眉，“大部分是因为我侄子。他只会和一群毫无是处的青少年打交道。”

“我也是青少年。”

“你是。”Peter点了点头，“也不完全是。”

“不完全是？”Stiles问道，语气上扬且有些微恼。

“和Martin小姐一样，你们比同龄人成熟太多。”Peter呼吸了一口气，“除此之外，你知道的，我很喜欢你，喜欢到想要你相伴左右的地步。”

Stiles冷笑道，“那可是很久以前的事了。”

“确实。”Peter点了点头，“很多事都变了。”

“比如说？”Stiles的嘴唇上扬到一个嘲讽的弧度，“你？”

“还有你。”Peter强调道，缓缓地向前挪近，“你想知道Derek为什么那样做吗？”

Stiles向后退了一步，视线游离，唯独不去看Peter，然后他清了清嗓子。

“如果你这么想离开的话，为什么不直接走人呢？”Stiles问道。

“和你们所以为的正好相反。”Peter说道，“事实上我并不喜欢孤身一人。如果你也经历了六年的昏迷的话，你也会这样的。”

“所以你决定尾随我横跨半个美利坚？”Stiles问道。

Peter耸了耸肩，“我也许不会每时每刻都跟着你，但这主意听起来不错，不是吗？有个熟人在身旁？”

Stiles咬着嘴唇，快速地扫视了一下Peter，“下周六，早上6点，这儿见。”

Peter微笑着，友好地点了一下头，然后退开了，“我会准时到的。”

“很好。”Stiles马上回答道，“因为我不会多等你一秒的。”

“我也不觉得你会。”

 

———————————————————————

 

“你让我想到了理查德三世。”（*注2）

“一位国王。”Peter哼了一声，“这可真是至高无上的赞美。”

Stiles将薯片从后座往他身上扔，“蠢蛋。”

Peter露齿而笑。

 

———————————————————————

 

他们在开往密苏拉的途中穿过了赫勒拿。这有些偏离了路线，但Peter坚持要这样走。抵达密苏拉后，他们在加油站解决了一下晚餐，Peter给Stiles留了个紧急联系用的号码，只说马上就会去找他，便独自离开了。

Stiles直到九月来临时才得以再次见到Peter。

秋季学期已经开始了。Stiles正在研究一本诗选，时不时地读上几句精彩片段，耳后夹着一只钢笔，指尖的铅笔在桌上轻轻敲击着。他沉浸在字里行间的沧桑中，当敲门声传来的时候，他被吓了一跳。

Stiles看了一眼电脑桌面下角的时间，有些发愣。时间比他猜想的还要晚，当敲门声再次响起的时候，他忍不住皱了一下眉。他从书桌前站起身，慢慢地挪到门边，打开门，迎面跌来的一具身体摔进他怀里，他差点干噎了一口气。对方的重量整个扑盖了过来，将二人都带倒在地，他忍不住嘀咕了一声。

Stiles甚至都没有感到恐慌。起初，他猜想或许是他的室友又喝到断片儿了。但当他将那具沉重的身体推开之后，他才发现那是Peter，于是他愣住了——他看起来非常脆弱，但仍旧笑嘻嘻的，眼神里闪着疯狂的色彩。当然，他还在流着血，在地板上弄得到处都是。

“操，Peter，如果你又闯祸了，我爸就拿不回他的存款了。”

Peter只是笑着，甚至在Stiles将他从地上拖起来时也没有任何动作——他现在太无力了——然后他被随意地扔在写字椅上，头往后仰了过去。他听到门被甩上的声音，于是发出了含糊的哼声。

“你又疯了吗？”Stiles问道，小心地向他靠近。

他捧着Peter的脸，将他的头摆正，视线快速地扫过Peter身上所有可见的地方。除了Peter现在正用手小心捂住的腹部有一道长长的切口以外，没有其他的伤口。他还在微笑着。

当他的眸子变成深红色的时候，Stiles愣了一下。然后他翻了个白眼，松开手，看着眼前的男人再次垂下了头。他的手落在对方的臀部，噘了噘嘴，叹气道。

“我还要做作业呢。”Stiles说道。

Peter在Stiles试图将他拖离椅子时发出了不满的咕噜声，“我们应该庆祝一下。”

“你杀人了吗？”Stiles嘲讽道，Peter的手臂沉重地挂在他的肩膀上，“不用了，谢谢。”

他将Peter拖往房间另一头只有几步远的床边，毫不温柔地将其扔在了上面，听到对方发出了一声牢骚，于是他笑了笑，转身准备走回书桌旁，却被Peter一把抓住了衣角。

“和我一起庆祝。”Peter强调了一遍。

“睡吧。”Stiles回答道，将Peter的手拨开，坐回了书桌前。

他可以感觉到Peter一直在盯着他，直到呼吸渐渐规律，房间里只剩下Stiles和他的思绪。

 

———————————————————————

 

Stiles哼哼着醒了过来，查尔斯·奥尔森的《Projective Verse》被口水沾在他的脸颊上，他差点就因为醒来的动作而将那页撕裂了。他小心地抬起头，看到Peter端着两杯星巴克站在他面前。他皱了皱鼻子，将书页从脸颊上扯下来，满怀期待地伸出手。Peter没有让他失望。

“嗯，咖啡。”Stiles的嘴唇贴在杯沿轻声呢喃道。

“不用谢。”Peter说道，一边往书桌边沿靠了过去。

Stiles抬头看他，“考虑到昨晚发生的事，我觉得这是最低限度的报答。”

“我确实给了你得到其他报答的机会。”

Stiles挑起一边眉毛，“我看起来像是那种，会在一个狼人沉浸在力量中时占他便宜的人吗？”

Peter耸了耸肩。

尝了一口咖啡之后，Stiles发现这正是他喜欢的口味。他看着Peter在和他做同样的事，在与他对视，然后发现三个月的分别并没有给彼此带来太多的变化。

Stiles放下杯子，靠向椅背，安静地凝视着Peter许久。他的双手交叉在胸前，清了清嗓子，以防自己的声音因为刚从睡梦中醒来显得太过沙哑。

“所以那就是你这些日子在做的事吗？”他问道。

“什么？”Peter笑了笑。

“追杀一只Alpha。”Stiles指了指对方，“我发现你已经痊愈了。”

Peter哼了一声，喝了口咖啡，然后将杯子放到Stiles的杯子旁，“我的确事先礼貌地询问过他们的意愿——如果这么说会让你感觉好一些的话。”

“但是他们拒绝了，而你还是得到了你想要的。”Stiles轻声道，声音有些干涩，“你真是糟透了。”

“我从来都不声称自己是个好人。”

Stiles有些恼，“那你为什么回来找我呢？”

“如果我说我想你了，你会相信吗？”

“绝对不信。”

Peter笑道，“我正打算搬进市中心的一间公寓，回见。”

他向大门走去。Stiles看着他离开，一边小口啜着咖啡。

 

———————————————————————

 

“亚琛说，我们每个人都会在天亮前冻死。冻死在这里。在内布拉斯加。

他的妻子躺在那儿，一言不发。

亚琛后来说，自己在下午1点过后像是有预兆一般坐起了身，房子里非常地寒冷，茶壶上包裹的小羊皮都结了冰，他可爱的女儿们在睡梦中瑟瑟发抖。你不该呆在这儿，亚琛想道，将融化了的蜡烛塞进右耳里，然后走开了，直到他只能听见自己血液沸腾的声音。之后，亚琛掏出了那把海军型转轮手枪，亲吻了妻子，然后射杀了她。他接着走进了绿色的小帐篷，杀死了自己的七个孩子，只停顿了三次，两次是为了抓回逃走的男孩，一次是为了换子弹——”（*注3）

Stiles在Peter从背后俯身倚向自己时，用手肘捅了一下他的腹部。他深深地叹了口气，抬起头怒视着Peter，右眼跳了一下。Peter嚎了一声，但是仍旧在微笑。

“有点儿病态，你不觉得吗？”他问道。

Stiles摇了摇头，标记了一下页码，合上书，“这是一个关于暴风雨的故事。”

“没听出来。”Peter说道，“学校的阅读作业？”

“是的。”Stiles点了点头，看着Peter绕过桌子在对面坐下，“你来这儿干嘛？”

“顺道过来。”Peter笑着露出尖锐的牙齿，“问声好。”

“好。”Stiles挤出一个微笑，“再见。”

Peter靠向椅背，翘起二郎腿。十指交缠放在一只膝盖上，在视线锁定Stiles之后微微地眯起了眼。

Stiles开始在桌子下抖腿，叹了口气。他将书装回背包里，放在脚边，坐直了身子，手肘落在桌面上，手掌交叠。Peter动了动嘴唇，Stiles的眼神有些疲惫。

“无论你想问什么，问就是了。”Stiles说道。

“你知道我想问什么。”

“我当时的答案是‘不’。”Stiles回答道，“现在也是。”

“以后也是？”

“没错。”Stiles点了点头，“但如果你还是不死心的话，随时都能再问。”

Peter叹了声气，略微往前俯身，声音低沉，“Alpha不能孤身一人。”

“我曾经也是狼群的一员，以一个人类的身份。”Stiles说道。

这让Peter愣了一下。

“所以你……？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，挑眉道，“你不问怎么知道。”

“加入我的狼群，Stiles。”Peter说道，呼吸温热，“做我的副手。”

Stiles深深呼吸了一口空气，看起来有些得意，露出了非常开心的微笑。Peter也跟着笑了起来。

“好。”Stiles点头道。

他们约定晚些时候再见。Peter在餐巾上潦草地写了个地址，沿着桌面推到了对方身前。Stiles将香味扑鼻的餐巾折好塞进了口袋。

Peter在临走前挪向Stiles，停留在一个足够私密的距离，然后亲吻了他的头顶。Stiles咬了咬嘴唇，但除此之外没有任何动作，也没出声。

Peter刚离开小咖啡馆，Stiles的朋友Celia便溜了进来，睁大眼睛在他对面坐下，这使得他终于微笑了起来。她在桌子底下了踢了他一脚，将并不配套的茶杯放在他们中间，挑了挑眉。

“他是谁？”

 

———————————————————————

 

他的父亲在圣诞节来看他。那时他们并没有意识到这在日后成了他们之间众多的小习惯之一，警长看着银装素裹的小镇露出了微笑。这一切都美得像画一般。街旁站着一排银白的树，冰上的脚步声和克拉克叉河穿过小镇的流水声是夜晚唯一可以听见的声音。

他们是在Peter的公寓过圣诞节的。那儿装修得低调而奢华，风格介于居家与时尚之间。警长一走进公寓，便看出Stiles一定在这儿住过不少时日。直到圣诞节快要过去时，他才提起这件事，更多是因为好奇而不是为了责备。

“所以。”他说，“Peter？”

“Peter。”Stiles点头。

“可以告诉我原因吗？”他问道。

“爸，我并不是在和他交往。”

他们在冰雪覆盖的人行道上漫步，尽管都戴着手套，但还是把手插进了口袋里。他们的呼吸近乎同调，呼出的白色气体在夜的映衬下很是显眼。清澈的夜空中散着漫天繁星。Stiles踢了踢脚边的小石头，仰起头。

他的父亲安静地凝视着他，然后用肩膀碰了碰Stiles的肩，露出了温柔的微笑。他们在转角停了下来，这里距离大学和Peter的公寓都不远，警长可以看出Stiles对这两个地点都格外在意。

“那你想和他交往吗？”他问道。

“我不知道。”Stiles承认道，晃了晃身子，然后笑道，“他是个混蛋，但他很诚实。这对我来说真的很重要。”

“如果你15岁时就这样想该有多好。”警长抱怨道，朝Stiles挤了挤眼睛。

Stiles踢了踢父亲的鞋，“现在可没什么人能让我挂念了，尤其是比肯山的那些。”

警长抿紧了嘴唇，点了点头，然后叹气道，“到底发生了什么，孩子？Scott做了什么？Derek又做了什么？”

“最开始？”Stiles挪了挪身子，将自己裹得更紧了一些，“一个残忍的玩笑。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我发现那不过是为了将我推开的把戏罢了。”Stiles说道，“为了伤我的心，赶走我，以确保我的安全。但是，爸，我并不需要任何人擅自为我做出那样的决定。”

警长沉思了片刻。“他们做了——他们究竟做了什么？”

“他们伤害了我。”Stiles回答道，“知道这个就够了，无论是出于善意还是恶意。”

警长向他靠近了一些，伸出一只手捧住他的脸，揉了揉，“那Peter呢？”

“他不是那种会在背后给我捅刀的人。”Stiles露出宠溺而调皮的微笑，“他是喜欢正面进攻的类型。”

警长点了点头，将Stiles拉近并拥抱了他。他们拥抱了很久，那是一个孤独的父亲在几个月没见到自己的独子时所能够给予的拥抱。Stiles抱紧了他。

他们分开之后绕着原路往回走，校园在他们身后渐渐融入了夜色之中。

 

———————————————————————

 

横穿密苏拉的那条河比Stiles设想的还要冷。他努力地爬上了岸，看起来就像一只溺水的老鼠，Peter跟在他身后。他们的身上都是血，衣服都湿透了，还被扯烂了不少。Stiles在发抖。

Peter不太温柔地将他从岸边拖走，扔在干燥的地面上，Stiles的牙齿一直在打颤。现在天还很早，没有人会看到他从河里爬出来，也没有人会看到他们和敌人一起掉进了河里，但只有他们得以上岸。Stiles回头看向奔腾的河水，本以为会看到血迹——生动而抽象的血迹，就像糟糕的恐怖电影一样——但那儿除了流水什么都没有。

他们去了Stiles的宿舍，因为那儿比较近，而且Peter执意要查看雪怪在Stiles身上留下的伤口。

门被关上的瞬间，Peter便将Stiles压在衣柜门上，将他湿透的上衣给剥了下来。Stiles没有反抗，他的嘴唇发紫，全身都在瑟瑟发抖，毫无抵抗之力。Peter紧贴在他颈侧的手很温热，他将手拿开时，伤口仍旧沉闷地抽痛着。他就站在那儿，牛仔裤湿漉漉地挂在他的胯部，任凭Peter检查他的伤势。

“不需要缝合。”Peter说。

“很好。”Stiles颤抖着将Peter推开，以便自己将剩下的冷冰冰的衣服都脱下来，仍旧能感觉到彻骨的寒冷。“我们真的需要招一些新成员了。”

Peter的眼神深沉了起来。他站在原地看着Stiles一丝不挂地往房间深处走去。Stiles只套上了一条宽松的内裤，然后将一些大码的衣服扔给了Peter。压箱底的线衫，还有一条裤管上印着一长串希腊字母的牛仔裤，Peter对后者的印象尤为深刻。

Peter露出了别扭的表情，这让他忍不住笑了出来。他看着Peter脱光了衣服，换上了新的。自十二月开始，他们就处于平等的地位——同样渴求，同样不屈。现在已经是二月了。

“新成员？”Peter问道。

“是啊。”Stiles点了点头，“要填申请表吗？”

Peter哼哼道，“要是能有那么简单就好了。”

“我们会有办法的。”Stiles耸了耸肩，坐到写字椅上，开始埋头复习接下来的测试。

他拿起一本选集。Peter靠近了他，倚在桌旁，等着他翻开书本。

Peter用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的太阳穴，尽管他们之间还有着一些距离，Peter的体温已经足以驱走Stiles体内的寒冷了。Stiles闭上了眼。他微微颤抖着，但并非是因为寒冷，他听着Peter在耳边呼吸他的气息，发出了轻柔的哼声。

Peter轻笑，用嘴唇描绘着Stiles的耳廓，“你在看什么？”

“Kevin Brockmeier的《The Ceiling》。”Stiles回答道，“学校布置的作业。”

“关于什么的？”Peter问道。

Stiles笑了一下，仰头看向Peter，“命中注定。”

他们交换了一个吻，Stiles的嘴唇因为体内沸腾的温度而微微发烫。

 

———————————————————————

 

“Derek爱过你。”Stiles倚靠在Peter的胸口，后者一边抚摸着他的头发一边说道，“也许还爱着。”

Stiles哼了一声，手指在Peter的皮肤上随意地画着不知所云的图案，“那可真是太好了，亲爱的。”

Peter笑出了声，“Stiles.”

“我知道他做了什么。”Stiles轻声道，将下巴抵在Peter一边的锁骨上，“我也知道他为什么那样做。我又不傻。”

“当然。”Peter呼吸着，轻轻戳了一下Stiles的脸颊，“你当然不傻。”

Stiles往对方更加贴近了一些，“我也毫不在乎。”

Peter翻身将Stiles压在床上亲吻他，急切而渴求地，直到对方喘不过气来。Stiles呻吟着将他拉得更近。

他们没过多久便结束了那个亲吻。当晚的第三次，或许是第四次，他们又勃起了。他们缓慢而温柔地磨拭着对方，将对方轻柔的喘息和甜蜜的呻吟与啜泣全数吞下，贪婪地索求着彼此。Stiles挺起身子以便更好地接纳Peter，并在他的背上留下了抓痕。

“你是在担心我得知真相之后会再回去找他吗？”Stiles问道。

“是的。”Peter承认道。

Stiles从喉咙里发出嗤笑，但被Peter挺送的动作给打断了，“蠢蛋。我青睐的讨厌鬼可只有一个，他的名字显然不是Derek。”

他们呻吟着彼此的名字达到高潮。

 

———————————————————————

 

“他渴求着她身体的每一寸，

触感，重量，味道，气息，

宛如天堂，亦宛如地狱，

他能想象月光斜照，

 

穿过小窗，映衬着她的胸膛，

在双峰之间埋下阴影，

他痛饮黑暗，她皮肤渐冷，

她的双唇，她的双唇和一切。”（*注4）

 

Stiles在Peter唇间呢喃着甜言蜜语，后者正将他压在卧室与浴室的隔墙上。他喜欢Peter带给他的那种无助而兴奋的感觉，他将Peter拉近了一些，以便更好地感受到彼此的坚挺。

Peter笑了起来，更加投入地亲吻他。他们的手指引诱般地在彼此身上游走，拉扯着上衣和皮带，但都没能将对方的衣服给剥下来。这使得他们忍不住笑了出来，双唇依旧紧贴着。

“我这回只离开了一个星期。”Peter说道，“而你就已经开始为我背情诗了？”

Stiles哼哼着，点点头，发出轻笑。“如果她在这儿，他这样想着，一直一直这样想着，他想着。她在时，他总有千思万绪，她离开时亦然。窗户就像是一面镜子，他孤独地被困在其中。”

Peter将他推进浴室，拉到花洒下，开了冷水，引出一声惊叫，喷洒出来的水流将他们俩都淋透了。

“他知道，是她造就了夜晚，暴露在空气中的大腿，她修长而优雅的脊梁骨弓起就好像要冲破衣衫，他想要询问，他想要问她，为何她的粉舌犹如夜晚的微风，她脱下的衣衫就像是盛开的玫瑰，他的手就像永远无法得到满足般索求着。”Stiles在亲吻间隙断断续续地念道，夹杂着呻吟和笑声，“他可以起身离开，然后在下一个清晨，看到她未干的毛毯，和耳朵在枕头上留下的轮廓。”

Peter抓住他的手腕，举过头顶，将它们压在墙上。他久久地吻着Stiles，久到后者难耐地蜷起了脚趾，他笑了。

“我应该担心吗？”Peter问道，终于将Stiles的衣服给剥了下来，扔在一旁，伴随着湿润的水声，“你一直在念叨一个女人。”

“你就是那个女人。”Stiles说道，在Peter狠狠地拍了他的屁股时瞪大了眼睛，“我不会因为你是个男的就随意篡改艺术的。”

Peter翻了个白眼，低下头，开始沿着Stiles的下颚印下温热的吻，一直蔓延到脖子，“那就继续吧。”

Stiles抱住Peter的后脑勺，抬起一条腿勾着Peter的臀，“夜晚，他可以感受到她全部的重量，她的缺席，和她的丰臀。当她不在身旁时，他感到爱意已经满溢。”

“你想我了。”Peter总结道。

“我一直都很想你。”Stiles承认道，“你知道的。”

“My sweet boy，”Peter呻吟着吻了他，然后停了下来，“夏天就要来了，我想带你去旅行。”

“其他成员呢？”Stiles问道，“Jamie和Spencer？”

“和我们一起去。”Peter保证道。

“很好。”Stiles点了点头，“现在，把衣服脱了，我想记住你身体的每一寸。”

Peter发出一声满足的低吼，“我早就记住你身体的每一寸了。”

“骗子。”

 

———————————————————————

 

Stiles悄无声息地搬回了比肯山，就和离开时一样毫无征兆。Stiles已经离开六年了，一开始只有他父亲知道这事，但其他人也很快就听到了风声。尤其是他们还买下了Hale家的房子并开始重建它。

没几个小时Derek便出现在了他们家门口，当他看到开门的是Stiles，感到了不小的震惊，“Stiles，你怎么——？”

一双蓝色的大眼睛从Stiles身后探了出来，小小的手放在Stiles的大腿上，试图将手指埋进他的牛仔裤里，“爸爸，他闻起来很滑稽。”

Stiles笑道，“我相信他确实如此，甜心。”

他弯下腰，将小女孩揽进了怀里。Derek瞪圆了眼睛，张大了嘴，Stiles挑了挑眉。

“向你的表哥打声招呼，Penny。”Stiles说道，将她抱在身前，“Derek，这是Penelope。Penny，这是Derek。”

她有着一头不怎么服帖的金发，打着小卷。有那么一阵，她就那样盯着面前的人，然后她往后靠了靠，对着Stiles的耳畔大声地耳语。

“我不喜欢他。”她说。

“Penny，”Stiles严厉地说道，将她放了下来，“注意礼貌，快道歉。”

“对不起。”她轻声道，“我可以去找Spencer玩吗？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，但还是微笑道，“去吧，他和爷爷在后院烧烤。”

Penny跑开了。直到她离开了视线，Stiles才将注意力移回到了Derek身上。Derek始终保持着目瞪口呆的表情，胸口随着呼吸明显地起伏着。

Stiles歪了歪头，“怎么了，老兄？”

“Stiles——”Derek的声音有些沙哑，他往前走了一步。

Stiles挑了挑眉，但纹丝不动，“我们家在做饭的时候可不能没有我看着，所以，我们可以结束谈话了吗？”

“有人说——你买下了Hale家的地产？”Derek站在原地，皱起了眉。

Stiles倚在了门框上，“没错，不过是合伙购买。”

“和谁——？”

“Stiles，”Peter的声音从身后响起，他朝着门边走了过来，“Penny说门口有个奇怪的叔叔——哦，嗨，你好啊。”

Derek的视线在他们俩之间来回逡巡着。

“别这么厚脸皮。”Stiles埋怨道，“你知道他是谁。”

Peter勾起一边嘴角，微笑道，“过得怎么样，侄子？”

“发生了什么？”Derek问道，他的下巴都快掉下来了。

“没发生什么。”Peter耸了耸肩，“决定搬回来，在这儿定居，重新开始，仅此而已。正好看到这个房子挂在市场上出售，就顺手买下来了。”

Derek摇了摇头，“你不能这样。”

Peter让自己的红色瞳仁闪现了一下，伸手紧搂住Stiles的腰，然后笑道，“我当然能，我相信你会发现的。事实上，这些日子我可做了不少事。”

Stiles在他怀里翻了个白眼，“好吧，我知道Penny是跟谁学的了。”

“Stiles——”Derek试图开口。

Stiles摆了摆手，“老兄，六年了，无论你想说什么都省省吧。现在我们还有个狼群聚餐要准备，如果你们俩想叙旧的话，改天吧。”

他推了推Peter，后者顺势往屋内走了进去，“明天怎么样，侄子？”

“那就明天。”Derek嘀咕道。

关上门后，Stiles在原地站了一会儿，抿着嘴唇眯起眼看向Peter。Peter指了指门，但Stiles伸出一只手指压在他的嘴唇上。

“我发誓，如果你敢说是他挑起话题的，我会让你独自去和Jamie一起做晚饭的。”

Peter把刚到嘴边的话吞了回去，“我才不会为此感到抱歉呢。”

“你当然不会，因为你是个混蛋。”Stiles点了点头。

Peter笑了，向对方靠近了一些，然后吻了他，“你的混蛋。”

“你太记仇了。”

“这我赞同。”Peter回答道，沿着Stiles的喉咙一路印下亲吻。

Stiles微笑着翻了个白眼，“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

Stiles捏了他一下。

“我也爱你。”

 

【全文完】

 

注：

1、奥菲丽娅：出自莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》  
2、理查德三世：出自莎士比亚的《理查德三世》  
3、节选自Ron Hansen的短篇小说《Wickness》  
4、节选自Robert Wrigley的诗《Conjure》


End file.
